Partner
by Lora98
Summary: A partnerség jó dolog. És pár segítő kéz, igazán érdekes végkifejlethez vezethet... Yaoi! Soul x Black Star, ha nem tetszik ne olvasd!


**Sziasztok! Nos ez egy Soul x Black Star fanfic, Soul szemszögéből. Remélem tetszeni fog, és eléggé karakterhű maradtam. Esetleges hibákért bocsi, de már nagyon fáradt vagyok! ^^" **

**Amúgy ne aggódjatok, megkaptam az előző történethez a kritikákat - melyeket nagyon köszönök -, és nagyon jól esik, hogy azt mondjátok, hogy jól írok! Köszönöm! :) :D **

**U:i. A többiek se aggódjanak, mert megírom nekik a kért történetet, csak készülnöm kell a kisérettségimre. ^^ **

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Nem a legrosszabb, de a legutálatosabb hely a világon. Már maga a szótól is kiver a víz. Soha nem szerettem itt lenni, mert egyszerűn ki nem állhatom ezt a lebujt. A rohadt kórházat. A fertőtlenítő szag, ami belepi az egész helyiséget, a fehér falak, amelyek az őrületbe kergetik az embert... jobban mint maga a Démonisten őrülete... Egy kosz foltot, de még egy repedést sem látsz ezeken az egyszínű falakon... Olyan mintha bezárnának egy szobába, és nem látsz semmi mást, csak a fehér színt...

Sokszor elgondolkodom rajta, hogy miért nem festik más színre? Valami... barátságosabbra? Hogy a gyerek boldogan jöjjön betört fejjel a kórházba... Hiszen nincs jobb még egy kis agyrázkódásnál nem?

Mint mondtam, utálom ezt a helyet. De most a bűntudat is felemészt belülről. És ez...

Egyáltalán nem király.

...

- Ugyan Soul, ne emészd magad. Erről nem te tehetsz. - Mondta Maka a tipikus "nekem van igazam" hangjával. - És ne vágj már ilyen bűnbánó arcot, mert a végén még kapsz egy taslit a fejedre. - Mosolygott.

Erre a kijelentésére felhorkantam, majd vigyorogva felé fordultam a gurulós székkel. Már kezdem érteni, hogy mit is szeret benne Stein professzor...

- És mégis hogyan akarsz megütni engem? Idióta...

- Soul! - Kiáltott rám, majd megpróbált felülni, de egy nyögéssel visszaesett az ágyra. Az arca fintorba torzult, engem pedig újra bűntudat öntött el.

Tegnap előtt volt egy küldetésünk, és az a szemét varázsló majdnem elintézett minket. Még a Halálisten mester sem sejtette, hogy ilyen erős lenne az ellenfelünk. Kénytelenek voltunk Makával a lélekrezonanciát használni, hogy le tudjuk győzni a fószert. Viszont az a rohadék az utolsó pillanatban bevonta valamiféle acéllal a testét, így nehezebb volt szétvágni őt.

A fekete vér segítségével sikerült nagyobb erőt adnom magunknak, de ennek meg is lett az ára.

Maka kezei eltörtek, és a füst, ami kicsapódott a fickóból, még meg is mérgezte őt. És mindez az én hibám. Egy csomószor végigrágtam magam a csata menetén, és próbáltam rájönni, hogy mégis mikor hibáztam. Hiába mondja Maka mindig, hogy ne hibáztassam magam, én mégis úgy érzem, hogy... ez az én hibám.

Mert hát... Maka miattam sérült meg. Azt hiszem ezt soha nem tudom megbocsátani magamnak.

- ...ol. Soul. - Hallom a frusztrált hangját. - Már megint elgondolkodtál. És már ezerszer mondtam, hogy hagyd a fenébe. Ezek csak csontok - kuncogott -, rendbe jönnek.

Én csak szomorúan ránéztem, majd láttam, hogy elmosolyodik.

- Figyel Soul - kezdte, majd a fejét megmozdította, jelezve, hogy menjek oda -, meg fogok gyógyulni hallod? - nézett fel rám. Nem válaszoltam, csak összeérintettem a homlokunkat. - Soul... rendben leszek, ugye tudod? Minden rendben, jól vagyok. Pár hét, és megint én forgatlak majd. - Vigyorgott.

Belenéztem pár percig a zöld szemeibe, majd vágtam egy fültől fülig érő vigyort, és megpöcköltem a homlokát.

- Hé! - Fújta fel az arcát, mire csak felnevettem.

Pár percig még beszélgettünk, majd benyitott a szobába Tsubaki és Crona, így kénytelen voltam lelépni. Hagynom kellett őket "pletykálni..."

Így köszönés után kisétáltam a szobából, majd a kórházból is. Amint kiértem, mélyet szippantottam a friss levegőből, és hálát adtam annak, hogy nem fertőtlenítő szagú... Elkezdtem hazafelé sétálni, és a gondolataimba temetkeztem.

A Halálisten mester azt mondta, hogy sokkal praktikusabb lenne, ha addig más fogatna engem. Viszont ezzel az az egy gond van, hogy az bizony nem menne senkinek. Hiszen nekünk is elég sok macera kellett ahhoz, hogy együtt tudjunk dolgozni Makával... Újra összehangolni valakivel a lelkemet... Fárasztó és időpocsékolás lenne. Inkább megvárom, hogy Maka felépüljön...

Viszont amikor ezt megmondtam a Halálisten mesternek, megkaptam a "Halálisten tockost." Nem volt kellemes érzés, hogy az a kéznek nevezett valami a fejemhez ért... Ő már eldöntött mindent, meg sem kérdezve engem, és még Maka is az ő oldalára állt... És én még ennek az alaknak legyek a Halálkaszája? Azt hiszem Halálisten mester és Maka faterja éppen kiegészítik egymást...

Oh, na igen. Spirit Albarn.

Az a hibbant vénember majdnem behúzott egyet, mert azt hitte, hogy én bántottam az ő édes "kislányát..." Persze a mester őt is kiütötte, mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna...

Tsubaki és Crona ápolja Makát, amíg fel nem épül, én pedig addig Black Starral leszek. A mesternek több ötlete is volt, hogy kihez "építsen" be, de egyik terv ment a másik után a szemetesbe...

Kid például azért nem akarta, hogy a fegyvere legyek, mert nem vagyok neki elég szimmetrikus. A kis görcs. Azt mondta ferdén áll a hajam, a ruhám itt-ott koszos, a fogaim sem ugyanolyan hegyesek, a fejpántomon is csak az egyik oldalon van minta... És mindezt olyan képpel adta elő, hogy nekem elkezdett viszketni a tenyerem. Inkább elsétáltam, és magamban átkoztam a dilis mániákust.

Idióta...

A végső döntés Black Star volt, hiszen már régóta barátok vagyunk, és... nos ő volt olyan hülye, hogy belegondolás nélkül elfogadta a helyzetet. Akkor még nem tudta, hogy mennyi szenvedés fog ránk várni.

...

Egyáltalán nem király.

Már több mint két hónap telt el, és Maka még mindig nem gyógyult meg. Mégis meddig tart míg begyógyulnak a csontjai?! Komolyan kezdem elveszíteni a maradék józan eszemet... Már amennyi alapjába véve volt. Feltűnnek olyan dolgok is, mint például, hogy Black Starnak milyen szép a hajszíne, hogy nem is annyira idióta mint amilyennek elsőre látszik, milyen jó kockás hasa van...

És a legrosszabb az egészben, hogy fogalmam sincs miért ver tőle ilyen eszeveszettül a szívem! Komolyan!

A minap is menni akarok fürödni, és amikor benyitottam, éppen kiszállt a kádból. Az mellékes, hogy én minden porcikámban elleneztem az együtt lakást, a helyzetre nézve, de ez az idióta nem érti azt a szót, hogy magánszféra.

És ahogy az nap láttam, nem is érdekli őt a külvilág.

Ahogy a vízcseppek lefolytak a testén, a hajából csöpögött a víz, és ahogy végigmértem a testét...

Soul koncentrálj!

És az az idióta, még meg is kérdezte, hogy nem szállok-e be mellé! Hát nem gondol az én érzéseimre?! Hogy lehet ilyen önimádó, érzéketlen...

Várjunk csak!

Érzéseim?! Mióta vannak nekem Black Star - most komolyan, Black Star?! -, iránt érzéseim? Hiszen ő gyerekkorom óta a legkedvesebb barátom. Minden hülyeségben együtt veszünk részt... Nem lehet, hogy én...

Nem, nem, nem vagyok meleg. Nem vagyok meleg, és nem is vagyok szerelmes Black Starba. Kizárt. Lehetetlen.

Nem tetszik az, hogy a kék szemeivel rám néz, hogy rám vigyorog... Ahogy hülyéskedik, felvidítja az embert még a legrosszabb pillanatokban is... Amikor megpörget a kezeiben a kasza alakomban...

És nem érzem magam hihetetlenül szerencsésnek, és boldognak azért, mert vele vagyok. - Sóhajtottam. A legrosszabb az egészben, hogy nem tudom figyelmen kívül hagyni a szívemet...

Basszus, hol van az a menő rajcsávó Soul, aki voltam?

A francba...

Ez egyáltalán nem király...

...

Utálom.

Fel tudnám rúgni.

Azt mondja, hogy az én hibám amiért nem sikerült teljesítenünk a küldetést. Pedig az egész az ő hülye önimádó szövege miatt volt! Már megint jött az ő "Én vagyok a hatalmas Black Star! Felülmúlom az Isteneket is!" bla, bla... szövegével. A harmadik hónapban végre kaphattunk egy feladatot, mert sikerült összhangba hozni a lelkeinket. Komolyan kész kínszenvedés volt a második hónap utolsó fele! Nem csak, hogy távolságot kellett tartanom a világ legnagyobb idiótájától, még az edzések is kimerítőek voltak. Stein professzor nem kímélt minket, és tényleg fárasztó volt az egész. Alig bírtam felvánszorogni a múltkor is Makához, hogy meglátogassam...

A legdurvább az egészben az volt, hogy amikor egyre jobban sikerült összhangba kerülnünk, olyan érzésem volt, mintha sokkal közelebb érezném őt magamhoz...

Akkor is tökre fel vagyok húzva.

Felkeltem az ágyból - ahova duzzogva elvonultam a Black Starral folytatott veszekedésünk után -, és kimentem a konyhába tölteni magamnak egy pohár vizet. Tsubakiék háza nagyon kellemes, tágas, látszik hogy egy nő is él itt, vagy is élt... Bár Maka is hord szoknyát, mégis a viselkedése... nos kissé fiús. Nem azt mondom, hogy Maka nem szép, mert igen is az, csak hogy...

Felsóhajtottam, majd beletúrtam a hajamba.

Francba.

Remélem a kénköves pokolban fogsz meghalni Black Star.

- Soul? - ittam bele a poharamba, majd láttam, hogy Black Star jön ki a szobájából.

- Mi van? - kérdeztem ingerülten. Mérges vagyok rá, és nem érdekel a hülyesége.

- Figyelj, frankón tele van a tököm, hogy állandóan játszod itt a nagymenőt! - Mutatott rám az ujjával. - Hiába tagadod, az egész a te hibád volt, és ne hogy azt hidd, hogy olyan király vagy. Mert egyáltalán nem vagy az! - Állt meg a konyha pultnál, és a kezeivel megtámaszkodott rajta.

Felhorkantam, majd bevágtam a még teli poharamat a mosogatóba, amely hangos csattanással tört össze.

- És még te mondod ezt nekem, _"Mr. Jobb leszek az Isteneknél?!"_ Oh, apuci szeme fénye a kis Black Star, aki Tsubaki nélkül semmit sem érne! - Ordítottam.

- Nézd csak, hogy jár a szád! Nem tudom mi van veled mostanában Soul, de nagyon idegesítő vagy! Amúgy meg te sem érsz semmit Maka nélkül! Szóval kussolj!

- Ezt pont te mondod?! Te vagy itt a fő idióta! Akárhova mész, akármilyen küldetésre, te biztosan, hogy a rivaldafénybe akarsz kerülni! _"Itt vagyok én, a király, ugye?"_ Pedig semmit sem tudsz egyedül véghez vinni! Tsubaki az egyetlen aki képes elviselni a harcban való szarságaidat! És ha nem tűnt volna fel én fegyver vagyok, nem fegyvermester! Sokkal többre vagyok képes egyedül, mint te!

- Oh, tényleg?! Szerinted Makának nincs elege a te kioktató szövegeidből? _"Légy lazább", "Harcolj jobban", "Ez egyáltalán nem király"_ felszólalásaidból? Pedig elhiheted, hogy mindenki utálja! - Kiáltotta sokadszorra, majd odajött hozzám, és behúzott egyet.

A földre estem, és éreztem a fémes ízt a számban. Piros szemeim összeszűkültek, és felment bennem a pumpa.

- Seggarc! Még lelkeket sem tudsz érzékelni! - Ütöttem meg én is.

- És akkor mi van?! - Gáncsolt ki. - Te se tudsz! Ne hogy azt hidd, hogy különb vagy nálam! - Szorította a kezeimet a fejem fölé, bennem pedig hirtelen az ötlött fel, hogy hogyan lehet ilyen erős...

A francba Soul, koncentrálj!

A karjai erősen szorítottak a padlóhoz, és az egész súlyával ránehezedett a csípőmre. Mindketten lihegtünk, és éreztem, hogy valami rácseppent az arcomra. Megmozdítottam a fejem, és az a valami lefojt az arcomról... Felnéztem és láttam, hogy Black Star szájából csöpög a vér. Az az idióta megdermedt felettem, majd érdeklődve rám nézett. A fejét oldalrabillentette, és úgynézett ki mint egy sebesült kiskutya... Jobb kezét levezette az arcomhoz, végigsimítva a karomon, majd letörölte a vért.

Sokáig nem tűnt fel, hogy szabadok a kezeim, mert csak a kék szemeira tudam fókuszálni. Számomra ismeretlen módon ragyogtak a kék gömbök, és melegség töltötte el a bensőmet.

A francba veled Black Star.

A szemeim elhomályosultak, és olyan volt, mintha a távolba meredtem volna. Black Star feje egyre csak közelebb és közelebb jött, és szinte éreztem a lehelletét az arcomon. A szívem eszeveszettül dörömbölt a mellkasomban, és féltem, hogy Black Star meghallhatja. Éreztem, hogy az arcom felmelegszik, és láttam, hogy Black Star arca is piros. Az orrunk hegye összeért, és én becsuktam a szemem, várva a pár hónappal ezelőtt még fel sem merülő...

Csókra.

Kellemes, szinte felperzselő volt. Csókolóztam már pár lánnyal, de nem jelentettek semmit sem azok a "szájra puszik." De ez más volt... Édes, bizsergető, ahogy a nyelve körbejárta a számat, ahogy szívta az ajkaimat, kiszorítva belőlem minden szuszt... Biztos voltam benne, hogy egy paradicsomra hasonlíthatok de nem érdekelt. Meg amúgy is kiemeli a fehér hajszínemet... és megy a szememhez is...

Francba veled Maka...

Kezeimmel a hátába kapaszkodtam,majd viszonoztam a csókot. Pár percig csókolóztunk, majd elváltunk, és mindketten szívtuk magunkba az éltető levegőt. Ez a csók valahogy más volt... talán azért mert...

Black Starral volt?

Majd ahogy a kék szemekbe néztem, meglepődve láttam, hogy azok összeszűkülnek. Érdeklődve néztem rá, majd már csak azt éreztem, hogy ez a hatalmas gyerek rámvetődik, és a hátam fájdalmasan érintkezik a parkettával.

- Black... Mit? - nyögtem fájdalmasan, majd megláttam a csillag alakú jelet a felettemlévő szemeiben. - Hé... nyugi... nem kell-

De a szavaimat elnyelte egy nyögés, amit én magam adtam ki, miközben Black Star újra megcsókolt.

Mégis mióta adok én ki magamból ilyen buja hangokat?!

Ez a csók durva, kissé fájdalas, mégis sokkal jobban illik hozzá, mint az előbbi "lágyas" csók. Kezeit levezette a pólóm aljáig, majd benyúlt alá, és elkezdte cirógatni a hasamat.

- ... bedurvulni. - Fejeztem be az előbbi mondatomat.

Black Star lihegve figyelt engem, majd a vállai megfeszültek, és láttam rajta, hogy megnyugodott. Bűnbánóan rám emelte szemeit, az ajkait is lebiggyesztette, és most tényleg úgynézett ki mint egy kiskutya... bociszemekkel. Újra közelebb hajolt, majd kezeit feljebbcsúsztatta a mellkasomig.

- Soul? Black Star?

Egyidejűleg lefagytunk a kedves hangra, ami az előszobából jött. Mindketten rémülten pillantottunk egymásra, majd gyorsan felugrottunk, amint meghallottuk a közeledő lépteket a konyha felé. Rendbeszedtük magunkat, majd az ajtó felé fordultunk.

- Á, szóval itt vagytok! Jöttem, hogy csináljak egy kis vacsit, hiszen nem ehettek mindig gyorskajá- Úram Isten! Mi történt veletek? - nézett ránk Tsubaki aggódva, majd lerakta a szatyrokat, és csípőre tette a kezét. - Srácok megint verekedtetek? Hát nem tanultok semmiből? Jajj, hadd nézzelek titeket! - Jött oda hozzánk, majd mindkettőnket alaposan végigmért.

A szívem újra a torkomban dobogott, félve a lebukástól... Tényleg... mi lesz ha lebukunk? Egyáltalán... Black Star... mit akar? - néztem a mellettem álló kék hajúra, ki egyből rám tekintett. Egy kicsit megdöbbentem amiért egyből észrevette, hogy őt nézem, de pár másodperc múlva elmosolyodott.

Én csak pislogtam, majd elvigyorodtam.

- Fúh srácok, ez holnapra fájni fog. - Jegyezte meg Tsubaki.

- Nekem már most fáj. - Motyogta Black Star. - Basszus Soul, nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen jó a jobb horgosod. - Nevetett, mire Tsubakival elmosolyodtunk.

- Ja, hát haver te sem

vagy semmi. - Mondtam. - Hé Tsubaki, hogy van Maka? - jutott eszembe hirtelen... hiszen ha ő itt van akkor Maka... Cronával van.

- Ne aggódj Soul, Crona nem fogja bántani. Nem mutatja ki, de szereti Makát. És Ragnarok is ott van, ha megint előjönne Crona "fogalmam sincs mit kellene tennem" gondolkodása... - Kuncogott fel.

- Remek... egy furánál, jobb kettő mi? - morogtam, mire mindketten felnevettek.

Felsóhajtottam, majd leültünk Black Starral az asztalhoz, várva, hogy Tsubaki elkészítse nekünk a vacsorát.

A gyomrom hangosan megkordult, mire Black Star vigyorogva rám nézett, majd rápillantott Tsubakira, hogy nem-e néz minket. Csak összehúztam a szemöldököm, majd éreztem, ahogy az arcom felmelegszik, ahogyan kaptam egy gyors szájra puszit.

Basszus.

Ez egyáltalán nem király.

...

- Mi a baj Soul? - kérdezte Maka csendesen, miközben Blair dorombolva elaludt mellette..

- Miért gondolod, hogy bármi bajom is lenne? - mondtam egy sóhajtás kíséretében.

- Mert megint olyan fejet vágsz.

- Mégis milyen fejet? - néztem rá.

- Hát azt az "egyáltalán nem király" fejet. Mindig ilyen képet vágsz, mikor rosszul áll a szénád. - Jött az egyszerű válasz, mely kuncogással folytatódott.

Elfordultam tőle, és kinéztem az ablakon. A nap már lemenőben volt, és a vigyorgó hold is kezdett feljönni. A házunkban voltam Makával, mert szükségem volt rá. Tegnap történt incidens után - francba Soul ne pirulj! -, muszáj volt beszélnem valakivel.

És hát ahogy elnézem a felnőttek épelméjűségét Halálvárosban, senki olyanhoz nem mehettem, akitől tényleges segítséget kaphatnék... Így maradt az én megbízható társam, az igaz könyvmoly, Maka Albarn.

- Tegnap... történt valami. - Motyogtam.

- Huh?

- Mondom... tegnap történt...

- Mi?

- Valami...

- A francba Soul ne beszélj rébuszokban itt nekem! Légy király csávó és bökd ki végre! - Toppantott a lábával.

Maka már sokkal jobban néz ki mint a múltkor. A kezei még mindig gipszben vannak, de már nem fáj neki annyira mint az elején. A haja most ki van engedve, és a szél amely bejön a nyitott ablakon, lágyan fújdogálja.

Francba...

- TegnapcsókolóztamBlackStarral. - Hadartam el egy szuszra, majd vártam Maka reakcióját.

Először értelmezte amit mondtam, majd leült az ágyra. A szemkontaktust nem törtük meg, így láttam, hogy a zöld íriszei elkerekednek, majd ki-be nyitogatta a száját.

- Azta.

- Ennyi? - kérdeztem meglepetten, majd kérdő tekintetét látva, folytattam. - Mármint... azt hittem, hogy majd kiabálsz velem és ordibálsz... meg hogy gusztustalannak tartod, és már nem is...

- Soul - mosolygott kedvesen -, te vagy a társam. A fegyverem. Ha igazán nyálas akarnék lenni, azt is mondhatnám, hogy te vagy a "lelki társam" - Gesztikulált az ujjaival. - Vagy akár a másik felem. A legkedvesebb barátom vagy. Védjük egymást a bajban, és segítünk egymásnak jóban rosszban nem igaz?

- Ez most úgy hangzott mint az esküvői beszéd... Au! - Rúgott sípcsonton. - Ez fájt!

- Megérdemelted. - Vigyorgott. - Nem tartalak gusztustalannak. A szerelem egy csodálatos dolog, és én hiszek benne, hogy nemektől eltekintve, mindenkinek joga van hozzá. Az, hogy két ugyanolyan nemű ember szeret bele egymásba, azt senki sem akadályozhatja meg. Én mindig itt leszek Soul, szóval ne aggódj. És szerintem a többiek is megértik majd. - Ült le mellém, majd a fejét a vállaimra döntötte, vigyázva, nehogy megsértse a kezeit.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van. - Mondtam.

Pár percig csak ültünk, élvezve a nyugalmat, majd Maka újból megszólalt.

- És mondcsak, lefeküdtetek már? - kuncogott.

- Maka! - Kiáltottam.

...

- Hülye! Ne szorítsd össze ennyire!

- Mit ne szorítsak?! Ez az én seggem bazd meg! Tudod te, hogy mennyire kibaszottul fájdalmas?!

- Hát képzeld érzem!

- Egy francokat érzed! Látom az arcodon, hogy mennyire élvezed! Ah!

- Hehe... látod? Így már jobb... uh...

- Kussolj... vedd ki.

- Mi? Most, hogy az egész bent van?

- Baromira fáj te idióta. - Nyögtem. Mert hát bizony nem egy kellemes érzés, ha éppen egy fasz van az ember seggében...

- Nyugi Soul - suttogta Black Star, majd elkezdte cirógatni a testemet a kezeivel - lazíts. Mindjárt jobb lesz...

- Meg a jó anyád.

- Na, hagyd ki belőle anyucit... inkább... Koncentrálj! Ah! - Nyomta előre a csípőjét.

- Bazd meg! - Kiáltottam fájdalmasan, de közben valahogy még élveztem is.

- Épp azt teszem! - Vigyorgott.

- Nem... úgy... Te... Idiótah! Ah! Black...Star...

- Mondtam, hogy jobb lesz nem? Soul... Ah! Ne karmold a hátamat te köcsög!

- Akkor ne tűnj ilyen elégedettnek!

- Miért ne? Pedig... az vagyok... ah!

- Kapd... be! - A szemét!

- Heh... már meg volt az előbb... - Csókolt meg, mire elpirultam.

- Seggfej...

Erre csak felnevetett, majd megragadta a csípőmet, és mélyen belémvágódott. Egy hangos nyögéssel jutalmaztam e tettét, és a nevét sóhajtoztam.

Basszus.

Holnapra ez rohadtul fog fájni, és egy dologban biztos lehetek.

Ez egyáltalán nem király. De hát...

Ez mégis csak Black Star.

...

- Maka, biztos jó ötlet volt ez? - kérdezte Tsubaki cincogó hangon, miközben összehúzta a függönyöket.

- Naná! Azok az idióták ezer évig sem jöttek volna rá, szóval ne legyen bűntudatod emiatt Tsubaki. - Vigyorgott Maka.

- Na ja! - Kiáltott fel Ragnarok. - Annyira idegesített már az a két hülye, hogy már a hajamat tudtam volna tépni!

- De hát neked nincs is hajad... - Motyogta Crona, de a fegyvere így is meghallotta.

- Heh, mindjárt neked sem lesz! - Kezdte tépkedni a rózsaszín hajat, mire Maka és Tsubaki felnevettek.

- Jó, jó ne bánts! - Kiáltotta Crona, majd megkönnyebülten felsóhajtott, miután Ragnarok abbahagyta. - De Maka... megérte eltöretni a karjaidat azért, hogy Black Star és Soul összejöjjenek?

Maka pár percig elgondolkodó fejet vágott, majd vigyorogva közölte.

- Soul a társam. Segítek neki megtalálni az ő "királyságát", bármennyire idióta is legyen. - Nevetett.

A többiek csak mosolyogtak, majd elmentek külön szobába lefeküdni. Magukban azt gondolták, hogy Maka mennyire önzetlen és kedves, hogy csak azért törte el a karjait, hogy az a két idióta végre együtt lehessen.

Hiszen... egy társnak ez a feladata nem? Mindent megtenni a partner boldogságáért...

Ugye?

**END**


End file.
